Like Sand Through Fingers
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *First ATGB Fic* Based on the episode 'Living together, but where' - The misunderstanding leads to a disagreement which in turn leads to some truths and hurt feelings but as the couple stubbornly sulk, there's an accident which makes them reconsider and reevaluate their lives together.


_A/N: Greetings. I'm currently venturing out of my comfort zone so please be tame! Much appreciate any/all reviews, feedback, etc_

_Please ignore any/all spelling and grammar mistakes._

_I own nothing. _

_I've rediscovered my love for '__As time goes by' which is utterly fabulous and I just love Jean and Lionel, they're completely loveable and just so sweet. This fic is based around the third series, the episode 'Living together, but where.' This is just my wee twist on things, a random idea which I thought went well with the 'disagreement' they had at the end of the episode._

_Enjoy x_

Chapter One: Missed Opportunities

"Perhaps...we should have a few days off." Suggested Lionel, as he placed his empty glass beside the assorted photo frames and crystal decanters

Jean sighed, "Oh, we're back to that are we?" her bottom lip trembled as she turned around to face him

Time itself stopped abruptly as they stared intently at each other in awkward silence, the tension was overwhelmingly heavy as they waited in an uncomfortable silence for the other to speak.

He licked his dry lips, "We don't seem to get passed it, do we?"

Jean wanted to say something but her throat constricted sharply and she hesitated, unable to trust her own voice which threatened to inadvertently expose the raw pain that seemed to intensify with each irregular heartbeat. Instead, she simply sighed half-heartedly and reluctantly turned away from his staring eyes and occupied herself by fidgeting with her jewellery.

Lionel continued to stand at the living room door and remained silent; he was equally disappointed and hurt with the recent turn of events as the entire day had been a complete farce caused by a misunderstanding on both parts. Lionel suddenly blinked, fighting the urge to reach out for her shoulder; her body language prevented any further conversation. There was anger and frustration that brewed on both sides and with that Lionel shuffled out of the living room and let himself out.

The door slammed purposely behind him.

Despite it being early evening, grey menacing clouds rolled over the sky which seemed to reflect his mood perfectly. Lionel descended down several of the stone steps and looked back at the front door perhaps on a whim or flying fantasy, Jean would have raced to the door to watch him off or called out for him.

He forced his hands in the shallow pockets of his jacket and marched along the deserted street. It would have been far easier and more convenient to have flagged a taxi and be home within ten minutes but in his current mood, he decided to walk home in order to rid himself of the nervous energy that he had accumulated from the 'move' where he had anticipated the arrival of Jean into his home and for another chapter of both their lives to begin.

Lionel scowled, he reminisced the scathing words which echoed in his mind, '_You couldn't afford to keep me.'_

It was another bitter reminder that he had very little savings of his own and the book had not been an overall success although it had not been deemed a complete failure either however it failed to provide him with the income that he desperately wanted in order to be able to lavish gifts upon her, to provide for himself and Jean but to also prove that he was a success in his own right and able to offer something else in terms of their relationship. It was an endearing quality and gentlemanly tradition that Lionel was suppose to be able to take care of Jean and have the ability to cater to her every whim and not have the constant thought of finances dwindling at the back of his mind.

* * *

Jean glanced at her wristwatch and yawned. The events of the day had completely exhausted and drained her, as she gulped the remains of her drink before she poured herself another generous amount of gin and diluted with tonic water before contemplating the thought of heading to bed. She glanced down at the glass in her hand, she was suppose to be happy, _they _were suppose to be happy and proposing a toast in order to celebrate the new move.

_'__We don't seem to get passed it, do we?'_

Jean cringed inwardly as she remembered the distinct tone of voice, Lionel sounded impatient and frustrated at the entire situation where it seemed that fate had conspired against both Jean and Lionel that prevented the couple from ever being together. It was one misunderstanding or complicated hurdle after another that would prevent the couple from making any progress but only to be stumbling and unable to move forward.

* * *

Lionel entered his flat where loneliness and darkness greeted him upon his arrival. He locked the door and threw the keys into a bowl before he reluctantly dragged himself into the living room and heavily sat down on the couch. He sighed when he caught sight of the telephone and resisted the urge, the gravitational pull to dial her phone number but stubbornly refused to move but could not prevent his imagination from concocting various scenarios regarding the move until a sudden thought struck him.

_'__I wonder what she's up to now.'  
_

* * *

The house lay in darkness where the only movement was the ticking hands of the clock which hung on the wall. Her eyes were closed; her mind had surrendered into the blackness of unconsciousness.


End file.
